HARRY POTTER AND THE SEVEN DAYS OF DARKNESS
by powerblazer
Summary: Harry Potter has been transported to the past in the age of Atlantis. Now he must save Atlantis and go into the Shadow Realm to go back home.
1. Time Warp

HARRY POTTER AND THE SEVEN DAYS OF DARKNESS  
By, Binal Patel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Today being written on 10/5/02  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: First of all, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it that is not mine. I do own all the new curses, jinxes, hexes, spells, and magi spells. Now that that's over with, let's go on. First of all please review!!!!! Second, if you don't like it don't review it. Thirdly, don't put any bad words in your reviews, I'm 11. Fourth, sit back relax and review. I know how boring these fanfics can get so I'll try to put action in every chapter. (Oh and some aspects of other books, anime, and magna. -Is that spelled right?) I don't own those either. I own anything that you know is not anyone's.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Time Warp  
  
Harry Potter stood in a white blank space as he rubbed his tired eyes. He slowly tried to turn but as he did he suddenly started spinning faster and faster. Soon he was a blur as intense winds buffeted from him. Then with one final burst of tornado speed wind Harry stopped along with the sound of wind.  
  
Harry Potter tried to talk, but suddenly snapped silent as he heard another voice coming from his mouth. The voice was deeper and more mature sounding then the young teen's voice. The once scrawny Harry Potter had turned into a man. Suddenly, once again he began to spin. Ounce again hurricane winds buffeted the void once again. Then once again with another huge burst of wind the spinning stopped.   
  
There stood Harry Potter now shorter then ever. He was wearing a pair of glasses that were almost falling off his face. Then with a flash of light Harry Potter was gone, and all that was left was a pair of glasses that would stay in the void until he came back again.   
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and then rubbed them. He was thinking about the weird dream he had. He slowly reached over to feel for his glasses, but he found none. His emerald green eyes immediately snapped into attention as he looked around. There were three things wrong.  
The first thing wrong was that he had perfect vision without his glasses. The second thing wrong was that he was in a totally different; he looked the same but was shorter and had a more childish voice. He looked up and saw that he was looking at a roof made of tough leaves that sparkled with magic. He let out a small yawn and quickly silenced it as he heard someone coming. The door made of rough wood opened showing a kind face.  
  
"Your awake", said the man as a grin made a way to his face. "Where am I", asked Harry as he got off the bed of grass and leaves. "Your at Magica, Atlantis", said the man as he looked at Harry with a puzzled look. "What!" shouted Harry as he jumped up. He made his way to the window. He then stood on his tiptoes as he tried to make his short body shorter. When he did he gasped at what he saw. The house was in a town surrounded by magical rings of water with statues of gods surrounding them. Wide walkways made a path to the town.   
  
Harry turned around to the man and asked him, "What year is it?" The man scratched his head and answered, "60 chiqi". Harry just shook his head as a headache came to him. Then he blushed as his young body begged for food. The man laughed, then thought for a moment. "My name is Merlin". He then led Harry to a simple dining room with food piled high on the table. Before Harry jumped into the food he said, "Hiya, I'm Harry Potter". As his young mind decided he should act like a six year old should.   
  
Today being written on 10/6/02(2 Pages Long)  
(If you want the first Harry Potter/Yugioh crossover then review and tell me. I may still make it a fusion, where Harry gets the cards using magic, he summons the monsters, but the Yugioh characters may not come into the story. So tell me what you think I should do!)   
  
As Merlin watched the six year old eat the food, he used the power of mind reading to walk into the mind of Harry Potter. As Merlin stepped in he looked down a hallway that had two passages. One radiated pure innocence as Harry's six-year-old brain. The other passageway had a door with a lightning bolt in an eye design. This door radiated mystery, power, loss, but from this you could sense no evil except from a green flash painted on the wall.   
  
Merlin slowly opened the door and looked inside. He stopped as he saw the older Harry, and young Harry tossing the ball. They both turned to look at him their eyes boring into him. Young Harry immediately ran up to Merlin hugging his legs. Older Harry laughed as he snapped his fingers. With a flash of light Merlin was back to his own body. "Be warned Merlin, my mind has many traps that you may get caught in", said Harry his voice changing from the childish voice to a mature one. Merlin then decided to raise Harry as his own son.  
  
µ5 YEARS LATERµ   
  
Harry stood in the middle of the Rings of the Water God. He raised his new staff carved to look like a staff from the legend of the Dark Magician. The onlookers backed away from the rings used to the power of the spells Merlin's apprentice casted. The rings of water started moving around and around until they rose into the air. Meanwhile, at the Rings of the Fire Bird Merlin was casting the same spell with the fire turning into a whirlwind.  
  
The whirlwind of water slowly started to glow as it spun faster. Then with one final burst of speed it left the ground flying high into the sky. Slowly the water turned into Pure Quantum Magic spreading across the land and making a barrier around Atlantis protecting it from the relentless tidal waves that ravaged it. On the other side of Atlantis Merlin was doing the same thing to add more power to the shield. They both dropped to their knees in tiredness as the kind people of Atlantis went to help them. After a minute the two got up waved their hands and disappeared.  
  
They reappeared at the house Ranma had first appeared in. It was know made of a substance that looked like paper but was strenthed to the point that it was harder then steel by magic. Merlin and Harry walked to the part of the house called the Magi Dojo. They walked to the middle of the room and relaxed into fighting stances. They each threw a testing punch to see the condition of the opponent.   
  
Then the silence was broken as they charged at each other. Merlin cast the Stunning Spell, which Harry dodged quickly. Harry jumped up and cast the Jelly-Legs Curse at Merlin who dodged it falling into Harry's trap as Harry kicked Merlin with the downward momentum. Merlin took advantage of this as he jumped off the ground and broke through Harry's defense landing some quick punches. Harry countered with Full-Body-Bind as Merlin descended without anything to push against to dodge. The spell hit Merlin sending him hurtling to the ground to hit the pillow soft floor. After all it was only training.  
  
Merlin shimmered as Harry cast the Dispel Spell to take off the curse's effects. Merlin got up and clapped Harry on the shoulder as the room's Healing Spell began to heal his bruises. "You finally beat me", said Merlin with a smile. Realization dawned on Harry as he started to jump around with happiness. "Now that you have beaten me your ready for the quest. The training, battling, and spells were all things to allow you to endure the Shadow Realm. Now that you beat me you'll be able to play the Shadow Games, and maybe you'll be able to find a way back to your own time", said Merlin as his eyes shimmered with pride. "In two days the portal of the Shadow Realm will open. Here take this", said Merlin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a case with an eye on the top of it.   
  
Harry glanced down at his necklace of the Millennium Puzzle as it glowed the same color of the eye on the case. Harry hesitantly reached out and touched the box. The puzzle and the eye glowed brighter as Harry took his hand and reached inside the case. He touched the deck of Shadow Cards and brought them to the light of day. Suddenly the cards started to glow as they floated in front of Harry's Millennium Puzzle. Slowly inch-by-inch the deck and the Puzzle got closer until they touched with a blinding flash of light.   
  
When the blinding light finally settled the Shadow Cards was in Harry's hands with the Dark Magician card floating on the tip of Harry's staff. Slowly they started to fuse until there stood the Dark Magician in all his glory. Then with a nod the Dark Magician slowly started to change shape until he had changed into the Ultimate Magician. The Ultimate Magician stood taller with muscles bulging. The helmet covered only his face letting black hair flow down his back. The staff he carried looked more crystal like then the one Harry had. Then with a clap of his hands the Ultimate Magician turned back into a card and went back into the deck. Harry absently flipped the cards and saw a picture of the Puzzle on the back of every card.   
  
He put the deck back in the case and put the case in his pocket. He then followed Merlin inside the living room as they chatted about the fun they had in their life, and their future. (I want to end here but I won't.) After going through the cards and examining them Harry's stomach rumbled signaling time for dinner.   
  
Harry walked into the kitchen gazing at the same table he had first eaten from in this time. It had food piled up on it like usual to feed Harry's huge hunger. Harry sat down and started to eat the food at the rate that his arm blurred. Soon the huge pile of food was a pile of food enough for a regular man with a regular appetite. Harry then got up went to his room and fell on his bed asleep.  
  
  
  
(3½ pages done)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: 1795 words, pretty good don't you think. Anyway, please review with comments, suggestions, heck even flames as long as they don't contain any words that are bad for an 11 year old. PLEASE REVIW!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The Shadow Realm

HARRY POTTER AND THE SEVEN DAYS OF DARKNESS  
By, Binal Patel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Today being written on 10/6/02.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: First of all, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it that is not mine. I do own all the new curses, jinxes, hexes, spells, and magi spells. Now that that's over with, let's go on. First of all please review!!!!! Second, if you don't like it don't review it. Thirdly, don't put any bad words in your reviews, I'm 11. Fourth, sit back relax and review. I know how boring these fanfics can get so I'll try to put action in every chapter. (Oh and some aspects of other books, anime, and magna. -Is that spelled right?) I don't own those either. I own anything that you know is not anyone's. I don't own Tenchi either.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
!NOTE: IN THIS FANFIC MAGIC CAN BE A RAW POWER THAT CAN BE USED WITHOUT ANY SPELLS!  
  
Chapter 2: The Shadow Realm  
  
Harry opened his eyes and slowly got up and glanced around. By the amount of light streaming through the window he guessed that it was early morning. He got up and looked around. The first thing that caught his attention was the full backpack packed with all of the things he needed for the Shadow Realm. He got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He looked around until he spotted Merlin's back to him making breakfast.   
  
"It's time", said Merlin as he turned to face Harry. "How?" questioned Harry as he raised an eyebrow. "I cast a Sleeping Spell on you so your mind would be rested for the stress of the Shadow Realm", said Merlin. "Oh", thought Harry. He sat down at the table and waited for the food. Merlin laid the hot food on the simple white dishes. Harry started to eat, but a little slower then he usually did. Running through Harry's mind was things about his past, present, and future.  
(One page finished)  
  
After eating Harry went to his room and picked up his pack which was quite heavy. Harry shouldered it and walked to the door where Merlin was already waiting for him. They both each gave other a nod as they walked out of the front door and then a mile to the center of Atlantis. The Rings of Light and Shadow. Harry walked into the middle of the rings that were surrounded by shadow and light mixed. Slowly Merlin, and Harry said there goodbyes then fell silent.  
  
The rising Sun slowly made it's way over the sky until it was nearly directly over the rings. Meanwhile the moon stayed directly above the rings. The light was slowly drowned out as the two crossed each other. Slowly the two mixed until the moon was in the middle with the Sun's light bordering the edges. Slowly the light and shoes raised to the sky blocking Harry from view. Slowly the light and shadows fell down revealing no Harry Potter.  
  
Harry gazed around looking around. He was in a dark chamber with three doors. One had a symbol of a lightning bolt on it, the second one with a green streak across it, and the last one blank. Harry walked up to the lightning bolt, but then shook his head and headed to the blank one. He took a deep breath and opened the door to be blinded by bright light. He thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. Slowly the case holding his deck came out. He opened the case and pulled out the Ultimate Magician card. He channeled his magic through the cards while yelling, "Revealing Light". The card flashed and written at the bottom was "Universe XI: Needs good to balance the evil. Main protector (s): Tenchi Masaki- Tenchi Masaki was the main protector, but is to aged too battle evil and is willing to train an heir.  
  
Harry snapped his fingers again and the bottom was blank again. He took the Ultimate Magician card and flicked it high into the sky. The card hovered over Harry as it made a 360 turn. The card then fell down into Harry's hands again. Harry took the card and flipped it. On the back was a map of the region he was and a map showing a path to the Masaki shrine. Harry snapped his fingers and let magic flow to his feet. "Yahoo", yelled Harry as magic burst from his feet and shot him off at high speeds into the sky. Up above a spaceship descended containing Tenchi and his two wives. Harry curved upward until he was flying beside a window of the spaceship. He saw an old man and two woman beside him. Harry waved to them and they waved back, by know they were used to the unusual. The woman with long hair walked to a control panel.   
  
Then with a mechanical sound the hatch on the bottom opened. Harry shrugged and swooped under the spaceship and up the hatch. He slowly floated to the floor of the ship as his ears popped from the high altitude. "Hello, young man", said Tenchi in a booming voice as his stay at the other planets took affect. The adventures he had been through had taught him to give everyone a chance until they showed they didn't deserve one. "Um hi", said Harry as he scratched the back of his head as the Anime universe took it's hold on him. "Welcome", said Tenchi as he clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nearly fell down from the strength of the blow. "Whoa", thought Harry as his knees buckled.  
  
They started to chat as Harry's Millennium Puzzle glowed as Tenchi's Juraian Power glowed. Harry's puzzle started to float as silence besieged the room. The puzzle touched Tenchi, then snapped of Harry's neck circling around the shrouded woman. Then the puzzle floated back onto Harry's neck. Slowly the three people glowed as their age receded. When the glowing stopped they were back to their young ages. Then Harry's puzzle got three new symbols on it. One was a sword, another was a leaf, and finally the last one was a ball of light. The symbols of Jurai were etched on the puzzle.  
  
Slowly Tenchi and the other two flexed their arms as they felt their young bodies take a hold of them. "Oh Tenchi", yelled the two woman as they hugged Tenchi. Harry just sweat dropped.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
1,079 Words, Not as good as last time but pretty good. Please review. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
